


Stanley urinates the bath

by ericharrispiss



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cock and Ball Torture, Genital Removal, Gore, I DONT WANNA SPOIL, Wrist slit, haha stan died, i hate this shit, water sports, yummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericharrispiss/pseuds/ericharrispiss
Summary: Guess Stanley couldn’t cut it.
Kudos: 6





	Stanley urinates the bath

Stan took a deep breath, he had finally gotten the call.  
Mike Hanlon had called everyone, including Stan, to reach him to Derry again and destroy ‘it’ for the second time.  
Stan looked at the time, it was time for a bath.  
He began walking towards the bathroom, it was such a depressing and quiet night, his head was down as his head flashed memories from his childhood as he made the oath.  
He sniffed, he couldn’t do it. Not after last time.  
He loved his friends, they knew that, but he just couldn’t.  
He slowly stripped, his clothes falling on the ground, as he got in the tub. He sat down but as he did something tingled in his bladder, ‘Shouldn’t have drunk so much..’ he thought in his head. But hey, he was in the tub, he could just do it there, right?  
His hands slowly ran down his circumcised member and he grabbed the base of it, closing his eyes as he slowly urinated.  
Stan bit his lip, he sure had to do a lot,  
after some minutes he was finally done and he opened his eyes again and they widened as he saw that the urine didn’t go down and he was floating in a pool of his piss.  
“Shit!” He hissed quietly and was about to get up, but then he looked down and hesitated, it felt warm there..  
He decided to stay in and started to slowly rub the base of his member as it ‘floated’ in his hot urine, Stan let out a quiet moan as he felt his cock get wet and hard. Who would have thought? It had to take Stan 27 years to discover this...interesting fetish of his.  
Stanley decided to finish his job, he started to wash himself with the soap by dipping it in urine and bringing it on all his body, pre-cum leaking as he rubbed his nipples with the urine-stained soap and then his sac, he brought his hands in his piss and started to massage his hair with one hand as he used the other to rub his anus.  
His hairy ass hole was wet, and he moaned loudly as he started to push the soap in it while using his piss as lubricant, it finally got all the way in right before Stan shot the biggest load of his life, semen mixing with the urine.  
Stan then, tried to get the soap out, but it kept slipping out as he widened his eyes and started to panic, “Fuck, n-no!” He yelled desperately, not loud enough for his wife to hear, as he tried to grab the soap while it went farther in his rectum every time.  
Stanley grimaced, it did hurt, but with one quick pull he finally got the soap out as urine was dripping down his anus, falling in the tub.  
Stan was relieved, but he did not want it to stop. Maybe instead of shoving something in his ass, he could use his cock a bit.  
Stanley looked around as he noticed the shampoo bottle that fell and was floating in the piss, he smiled as he grabbed it and brought it to his penis.  
“Here we go..” he mumbled  
He started to slowly shove it in, with some effort, as it managed to fit in completely. But it wasn’t as pleasing as he thought, he couldn’t move his member around since the bottle was very tight and it was starting to hurt. Stanley gripped the bottle and tried to get it out, but all he got was friction that stung his cock and that’s when he realized it was stuck.  
“This again!” Stan said in frustration to no one in particular, the shampoo substances were all over his penis, and as pleasing as it was at first, it now started to burn.  
Stan gritted his teeth in pain as he gripped the bottle and tried to pull it but he only twisted his member and he didn’t gain anything from it.  
He felt a icy-fire feeling that kept throbbing continuously on his manhood, tears were starting to form in his eyes as his cock burnt and he couldn’t possibly do anything about it. He kept pulling, both hands on the bottle, but nothing.  
As he kept trying, he accidentally slipped on the soap - that he didn’t notice because of his urine - and he fell in the tub, hitting his head against the metal tap.  
Stanley yelled in pain as he held his head with one hand while the other was still on the bottle, Stan looked down again and noticed that the urine turned red, and he made a horrified face as he saw blood - HIS penis blood. - dripping out the bottle, going down his sac and hitting the urine.  
He had to get this shit off quick.  
He stepped out of the tub and quickly grabbed his clothes, then he put a towel on so his wife wouldn’t have noticed the bottle sticking out his crotch.  
He stepped out the bathroom and heard his wife call for him,  
“Stan? You’ve been in there a bit, you okay?”  
“Yes— Yeah! I’ll be there quick!” He yelled back, as he ran towards the kitchen, and opened his fridge.  
He started to look for the peanut butter and found it, he grabbed it and then headed back to the bathroom cause he didn’t want his wife to walk out and see him rubbing peanut butter on his penis that was stuck in the shampoo bottle.  
He took off the towel and pants and started to rub the butter over the lid, it stung him and he cried out but he continued, and finally after a while it popped off.  
His manhood was red, burning, and some skin was ripped off.  
Stanley started whimpering while massaging his lacerated member, his chest was moving heavily and tears were falling.  
He slowly looked at the tub, more specifically, the razor on it. His shaky hand reached for it and he grabbed it, then he looked at his penis and sniffed, he didn’t want to suffer anymore.  
The razor went through the skin of his penis and he grimaced and yelled into the towel as he started to cut, blood spilling all over the floor.  
After a while the sound of his burning-lava cock falling on the ground could be heard, and now the floor was flooding with his blood. Stan’s yells roamed around the room the whole time, and he quickly brought the razor to his wrist, and gave a long vertical cut.  
Stan couldn’t see or hear anything else, it was just him, the razor, and his bloody manhood on the ground.  
Quickly, he did the same to his other wrists, and he fell in his bloody urine. Stanley was breathing heavily as he felt the stinging sensation of his stump and the slits on his wrists being filled with his red urine and he looked up at the ceiling, when was this going to stop?  
But Stanley started to close his eyes, it was time, he just let himself go and his head went under his urine, he was now floating as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this shit at five am while having a midlife crisis


End file.
